Question: $10pq + 8pr + 7p - 2 = -8q - 10$ Solve for $p$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $10pq + 8pr + 7p - {2} = -8q - {10}$ $10pq + 8pr + 7p = -8q - {8}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $p$ in them. $10{p}q + 8{p}r + 7{p} = -8q - 8$ Factor out the $p$ ${p} \cdot \left( 10q + 8r + 7 \right) = -8q - 8$ Isolate the $p$ $p \cdot \left( {10q + 8r + 7} \right) = -8q - 8$ $p = \dfrac{ -8q - 8 }{ {10q + 8r + 7} }$